On vous aura prévenu !
by Antonine Herbst Sonate
Summary: Recueil de Vignettes humoristiques : Lorsque les personnages de Star Wars rappellent à la Galaxie qu'ils avaient raison en vous râlant droit devant votre figure, ou s'insurgent contre ce qu'on leur met sur dos, ça donne des Jedis aigris, des Siths agacés et des Padawans toujours morts, mais qui ensemble voudraient refaire la bataille de Yavin. Mais ils vous auront prévenus !
1. Obi-Wan Kenobi

_Bonjour !_  
Voici un nouveau recueil de vignette sur le thème Star Wars, comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Première fois que je poste sur autre chose qu'Harry Potter, c'est un grand jouuuuur, oui !

C'est court, mais visé : des personnages assez connu et importants dans la saga se défendent des "Je te l'avais bien dit" que l'on pourrait leur mettre sur le dos, ou au contraire, s'insurge et utilise cette phrase tant redoutée pour quelqu'un d'autres !  
Totalement humoristique et parodique, à prendre au 36ème degré ! Mais je vous rassure, c'est gentillet, car je suis une grande fan de cette saga...

Une chose est certaine...:  
 **BONNE LECTURE A TOUS !**

* * *

.

Obi-Wan Kenobi

.

.

.

Gardez vos « je te l'avais bien dit » pour vous, par pitié. C'est peut-être inutile de me mettre sur le dos l'ascension d'un des plus grands Sith de tous les temps...

Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui ai ramené le petit Dark Vador sur Coruscant, n'est-ce pas. Je ne vise personne, loin de moi l'idée de critiquer mon ancien Maître, paix sur vous Qui-Gon Jinn...  
Deuxièmement, je ne pensais pas qu'Anakin allait survivre ! Déjà que sur Tatooine, l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je vivais en ermite -si l'on exclut le fait que des psychopathes me recherchaient durant la Grande Purge Jedi-, c'est que je m'attrapais toutes les brûlures du monde dès que je mettais le bout de mon nez sous les deux soleils de cette maudite planète… Comment aurais-je pu deviner que mon ami Ani réussirait à s'enfuir de Mustafar ? Enfin, c'est une planète de lave tout de même, et je l'ai laissé pour mort. Un bras et deux jambes en moins. Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Patience, tu vas prendre feu sous peu, cher ami.  
Troisièmement, vous n'espéreriez tout de même pas que je tue l'un de mes plus proches compagnons, mon Padawan depuis des années ? Je sais que les Jedi doivent être détachés émotionnellement et avoir un jugement neutre et partial, mais il y a des limites à ce foutu Code.

Et d'ailleurs, ne me suis-je pas bien rattraper avec le recrutement du Padawan Luke, son fils ?

\- Obi-Wan Kenobi.

.

* * *

Alors ?  
Je prends les avis avec plaisir !  
Djouh.


	2. Mace Windu

C'est le tour de ce bon vieux Mace ! _Bonne lecture_.

* * *

.

Mace Windu

.

.

.

Je vous l'avais bien dit, concernant ces maudits Palpatine et Skywalker. Déjà que le mioche était trop vieux pour intégrer l'académie des Jedis, il a fallu qu'il ne côtoie tout un tas de politiciens crapuleux. Pardonnez mon langage, mais… L'Élu de la prophétie supposé rétablir l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal, mes fesses oui. Je ne le sentais tellement pas ; la Force ne me trompe jamais.  
Bon. D'accord. J'admets que sa relation avec Padmé Amidala m'est passée sous le nez, mais franchement, le vieux croûton de Palpatine, il n'y a que moi que ça choquait ?  
Même quand la dénonciation du Sénateur s'est révélée véridique, il a fallu qu'Anakin ne gâche tout et ne me coupe la moitié d'un bras, brisant l'élan de ma confiance naissante. J'ai même eu le droit à des éclairs comme dessert pour clore le dîner.

Sale gosse.

Je proteste sérieusement pour une dernière chose : ce n'est pas parce que mon sabre laser était rose qu'il ne fallait pas me prendre au sérieux. Puis d'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas vraiment, mon arme n'est en rien un accessoire féminin. Sa vraie couleur tire vers le violet ! VIOLET ! Je vous le promets !

Pourquoi on ne m'écoute jamais ? Pourtant, je suis sensé être l'un des plus sages Chevalier Jedi de l'Ordre, et l'un des plus jeune au conseil.

\- Mace Windu.

.

* * *

 **Alors ?** Haha, j'espère que ça vous a plus, parce que j'ai un humour... spécial!  
Djouh.


	3. Qui-Gon Jinn

Bonjour ! Voici le petit nouveau, avant que je ne parte en Irlande demain... (Ça tombe bien, j'ai écris sur Qui-Gon, interprété par Liam Neeson qui est irlandais haha)  
 ** _Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

.

Qui-Gon Jinn

.

.

.

Oui, je sais… Nul besoin de me le répéter, vous m'aviez prévenu. En même temps, comment pouvais-je deviner ? Un gosse bourré de midi-chloriens sur cette planète désertique au milieu de nulle part ? Il se devait d'être l'élu !  
Et pour moi, il reste l'élu ! Hé, regardez… Sans Anakin, pas de Luke… Sans Luke, pas de bataille de Yavin… Pas de bataille de Yavin, pas de… Enfin voilà, vous me comprenez, ce fut une réaction en chaîne ! C'est grâce à tous mes efforts pour faire de lui un Padawan, qu'on a plus Palpatine dans les pattes !

Alors, n'ai-je pas bien fait de le ramener de Tatooine, ce petit prodige ?  
Non ? Je vais trop loin ? Bon, d'accord…

.

* * *

Pas très long, mais voilà !


End file.
